


Miss You

by stilesderek



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, M/M, it's their anniversary and kurt misses blaine a lot, this is short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now. Hopefully I didn’t lose my phone… again. Anyway, leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

_“Hi! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now. Hopefully I didn’t lose my phone… again. Anyway, leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can!”_  

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Hey baby,” he began. He pulled his knees up to his chest with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone. “I missed the sound of your voice,” Kurt admitted. “Your voice always made me happy, you know that. You always made me happy.” 

“It’s our anniversary. We would have been married for two years. What do you think we would have done to celebrate? I bet you would have put together a big cheesy surprise and I would have been left speechless. That definitely sounds like you. There would have been romantic speeches, a song, maybe a duet. We would have danced to no music and you would have complimented my outfit.” 

Kurt paused, tried to gather himself. “I kind of wish I didn’t love you so much. It hurts, B. It hurts every single day that you’re not here with me. I don’t.. I don’t understand why you had to leave me here, all alone. I know it wasn’t your choice, but… I love you. I love you so much and the pain just won’t go away.” 

“My dad says it gets easier as time goes on. He says that the pain will never go away, but it will be easier to get up in the mornings and go to sleep at night without you beside me. It’s hard to believe, but I want to be okay for you. I know you’d want me to be okay again.” 

“And, you know what? I’ve never believed in God, or in heaven, but I believe in you. And I believe that wherever you are, you’re okay. Tell my mom hi for me.” Tears began streaming down his face, hot and fast. Kurt had to swallow before saying, “Happy anniversary, Blaine. I love you.” 

He pressed the end button, and was surprised when he found that he felt better than he had in months. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr at kurtsbutt :)


End file.
